


Malfo-Puff

by LissyStage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Sorting (Harry Potter), Badgers, Dramatic, Exasperation, Fainting, Fluff, Hufflepuff Draco, Humor, Kneazles, M/M, Obliviousness, Parody, Protective Harry, Reciprocation of Feelings, Silliness Ensues, Silly Romance, happiness, prompted, かわいい
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyStage/pseuds/LissyStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy, a Hufflepuff. A series of crack and fluff-filled drabbles featuring Hufflepuff!Draco and Protective!Harry. Written for the One AU World Boot Camp. HPDM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting to be Sorted

Draco Malfoy waited patiently for the Sorting Hat to be placed on his head; though, he was already confident of what House he would be Sorted into: Slytherin.

Draco would be with his friends, and would stay away from all of the Muggle-borns and Weasleys of the school.

Oops, he meant Mudbloods. It had taken Draco's father a long time before he was able to effectively coax Draco to say the word 'Mudblood', instead of the nicer version.

Anyway, his friends were all going to be there.

See, Goyle was already there. Draco raised his hand waved enthusiastically to his friend, briefly.

Goyle smiled brightly in response, waving back eagerly.

'Goyle's such a nice friend,' Draco complimented, mentally.

Though, Draco couldn't wait 'til he was the second villain in this story. It would be so much  _fun_!

So, when the woman that looked like she'd eaten  _way_  too many Sour Silly Strawberries - since when is a strawberry "sour?" - placed the Hat on Draco's head, he was completely positive that he would be Sorted into Slytherin. He waited patiently for the announcement.

"Hmph, you're an odd one," the Hat murmured through his head. "Obviously very smart, though you can be dense about the simplest of things. Your self-preservation is lower than your courage... however, you're also very cowardly...

"Very odd, indeed... And you're very sure that you will be Sorted into Slytherin, as well... The next Malfoy in this generation..."

The Hat started to chuckle, and Draco did along with it; though, he didn't know what they were laughing at.

'Can I go, now? I don't want to wait any longer.' he whinged.

'Patience, child,' the Hat admonished. 'Let's mix it up a little. You're really too complex to accurately Sort, and since you want to leave so badly, it will...'

"DEFINITELY BE HUFFLEPUFF!"

Draco's smile froze on his face as he slowly processed that Sorting.

The first Malfoy to get Sorted into Hufflepuff... since, ever...

You couldn't fault him for fainting when he stood up.

He should've just kept waiting...


	2. Goodness Sakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, for goodness sakes, Draco!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #6: Goodness Sakes

One day, Draco was walking down the beaten path to his Care of Magical Creatures class.

It was a nice, sunny day, and Draco was just so happy to be out there. He stretched his arms out and started to, spontaneously, spin.

"Dray!" he heard one of his friends call. He stopped spinning, frowning, and turned to look at Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Yeah?"

"What're you doing?"

"Enjoying the sun."

"For goodness sakes, you can do that later, c'mon." Justin admonished, exasperatedly. He took the blond by the arm and started to drag him towards class.

"Justiiiiiin," the blond whined.

"Whaaaaat?" he asked.

"Just kidding," the teen giggled.

Justin shook his head, and just muttered about the stupidity that was his friend. This always made him wonder whether or not the ditz ever took  _anything_  seriously.

As they neared the class, Justin felt like he had just jinxed something. Shaking the ominous feeling off, he continued his trek down the path, dragging the other blond behind him.

Draco was put-off by his friend's vehemence for arriving to class on time. It wasn't like Mister Hagrid... shoot, the  _oaf_ , was going to care. Draco felt his superiority lessons slip away the longer he was around his Hufflepuff housemates.

When he was finally released from Justin's grasp, Draco took out his textbook. Automatically, it started to purr and he held it close to his chest.

Meanwhile, all the other Hufflepuffs refused to take it out of their bags. They were too terrified about what it would do to them, and looked at Draco as if he was some sort of abomination. It didn't help that the teen was currently murmuring things to the textbook.

The Ravenclaws, on the other hand, had calmed theirs already, muttering in low voices about the probability of an even lower drop in IQ from their counter-parts.

Justin huffed, then walked towards Draco. The teen was currently, unbelievably, cradling the Textbook of Doom to his chest, as if it were his precious babe.

He raised his eyebrows and drew closer. "Draco?"

"Huh?" the flaxen-haired Hufflepuff asked distractedly, rocking the Textbook of Doom to sleep.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting her to sleep."

"What do you mean by...?"

But then, Professor Hagrid boomed for everyone to come closer.

Standing next to him was a Hippogriff, in all of its pride.

"This is a Hippogriff," he pointed to the creature. "His name is Buckbeak, and he has agreed to showcase himself, today."

The Hippogriff made a sound and sat on its hind legs, piercing everyone with its judgmental gaze.

Then, it set its sight on Draco. All of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws backed away from it, leaving the oblivious teen alone, as the gray-featured creature walked slowly forwards.

Draco, meanwhile, was giggling at his own private joke as he set his textbook down and looked around at everyone.

"Huh?" he asked, confused. "Why does everyone look so scared?"

Justin pointed in front of the entire class. As a result, Draco turned his head slowly.

Yellow eyes. Sharp beak. Claws. Grey feathers.

He screamed and fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Draaaaco...


	3. Hair Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those evil, evil girls...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge/Prompt: The One AU World Boot Camp/Prompt #21: hair bow.
> 
> Rating: G/K
> 
> Characters/Pairings: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and an implied hoard of rabid Hufflepuffs. Harry/Draco.
> 
> Summary: Those evil, evil girls...

"Harry!" Draco cried, running towards the Slytherin. With a great leap, Harry found himself with a chest-full of blond Hufflepuff.

Harry teetered on the heel of his shoe, before losing his balance and landing on his buttocks, wincing at the impact. Looking down at the shivering mass in his arms, he embraced it.

"Draco?" he asked, tentatively. The teen nodded his head slowly, but didn't move his face from the Slytherin's chest. "What happened?"

"The girls," he cried out, trembling in fear. "They ambushed me, and tried to give me a... make-over!"

Blanching, Harry had no idea what to do in such an odd situation. Did he go after the girls for frightening his boyfriend? Did he take Draco up to his dorm?

Resting his chin on the boy's head, Harry winced as the skin of it was pinched. Rubbing the ache, he looked down at the offensive object.

Blinking, he took off his glasses, cleaned them, and then placed them back on his face.

Draco had a... clip-on hair bow.

"D-draco..." he said.

The Hufflepuff raised his head, and Harry just wanted to take him up to his room, and protect him from all the dangers of the world.

"What?"

"Did you know you had a hair bow?"

"W-what?!" The Hufflepuff gasped, sitting up to free his hands from Harry's back. He felt up his hair until his hands met the bow.

"Urgh," he grumbled. "One of the first-years must've done it."

"Well," Harry shrugged, grinning wickedly. "It does sort of suit you."

Glaring, Draco crossed his arms in front of his chest. "No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does."

"Nuh-uh."

"Ah-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Ah-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Ah-huh."

"Hah!" Harry cheered, chuckling at the blond's put-upon face. "Knew you would eventually agree!"

Draco just stuck his tongue out and removed the hair accessory.

"You know what I, especially, like about that bow?" 

The Hufflepuff sighed, then asked, "What do you like about it, Harry?"

"The colors."

Looking down, Draco's face warmed up when he realized the bow was in green with silver polka-dots.

Grumbling curses, he vowed vengeance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, what is this?


	4. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco was a _little_ depressed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt used for this ficlet was #34, feelings. xD

Sighing, Draco slumped over in his seat during History of Magic. With another forlorn sigh, he heard his friend's quill break in half. It was quite the feat, on her part, but Draco was in no mood to congratulate her.

"What  _is_  it, Draco?"

"Nothing," he sighed again, head resting on his arms. As he opened his mouth to, once again, exhale despondently, he heard, "I swear to Merlin, himself, if you sigh again, Draco..."

Draco picked up his head, cradling it in one hand, and looked over at Hannah Abbott. "I'm just depressed..."

She stopped pretending to take notes, and scooted closer to Draco. "What's wrong?"

"Harry..." Draco whinged, eyes as wide and sad as a crup's. "He doesn't notice me!"

She gave the prat a Look. "What are you talking about?"

Looking around at the entire class, to make sure no one was eavesdropping, he realised he shouldn't have bothered. Most of the Hufflepuffs, and quite a few Ravenclaws, were in various stages of sleep, or drowsiness.

He noted that Ernie was just plain passed out on the desk, drooling. It would be great to take the piss out of him, later on.

"Well," he whispered in Hannah's ear. "I have this  _super_ huge crush on him..."

The blonde squealed in excitement. "I knew it!"

"Huh?" Draco questioned, "How?"

"Well, you've been dazed, lately. More so than usual, if I might add. And you've been sneaking looks at him a  _lot_. So much so, that I'm surprised he hasn't realised it, yet."

Draco's face, to his growing horror, felt incredibly hot. Placing his hands on his cheeks, he vehemently denied the truth of those observations. "No, I haven't!"

"Yes, you have," she simply stated, packing up her things. "Class is nearly over. When we leave, you're marching straight up to that Slytherin, and asking him out on a date."

"Nooooo," he shook his head rapidly. "I'm scarrreeeed!"

"Stop your whinging, you're doing it." she nodded her head. Draco knew there was no stopping her. Her and her  _evil_ ways.

"Why did I tell you, again?"

"Because you know I'm a sucker for a good romance?" she answered speculatively.

"Maybe," he shrugged, getting up when class was adjourned. He sped-walked to the door, and just when he thought he had escaped her grasp, he felt a hand grab hold of his arm.

She shook her head, and tsked at him. "Nuh-uh, you're coming with me."

With a squeak, the platinum-haired teen found himself dragged over to the Great Hall, waiting outside the entrance doors for a certain raven-haired Slytherin.

When Harry was within Draco's sights, he tried to do a bunk, and creep away from the Hufflepuff's grasp. With a stern look, he was forced to settle down. Although, he showed his clear defiance by pouting at the floor.

"Malfoy," Harry exclaimed, waving Longbottom and Granger off. When he met up with Draco, he cleared his throat, pushing down the blush with sheer willpower. "Abbott." he nodded towards the girl.

Shoving Draco towards the Slytherin, she said, "Draco has something he desperately needs to confess to you."

She then gave Draco a Look that said, 'If you mess this up, I'm telling him myself,' and skipped off into the Great Hall, door swinging closed behind her.

Harry motioned his head towards an empty classroom conveniently located near the doors, "Come on."

Draco bobbed his head, and allowed himself to be led to the classroom.

When they arrived, and were situated at different ends of the room, he scraped his shoes on the floor, avoiding Harry's intent gaze.

"So," the Slytherin said, a sheepish smile gracing his features. "What did you need to tell me?"

Draco stuttered, "W-well..."

Taking a deep breath, and warding off all of his cowardly fears, he said, eyes shut, "IwaswonderingifyouwouldliketogotoHogsmeadewithmen extweekend?!"

Harry blinked, running a hand through his hair, and then he smiled. "Oh, okay."

"I am really sorry if this freaks you out a-" Draco cut himself, looking up at Harry in wonderment. "W-wait, did you just say okay?"

Nodding his head, Harry took a deep breath. "I was planning on asking you out on Friday, but this is better."

Draco beamed enthusiastically, and walked up to Harry to pull him into a tight embrace. "Yay!"

He mentally thanked Hannah for pushing him to asking Harry out, as his hug was reciprocated, as were his feelings.


	5. Separate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would only be for a month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #15, Separate
> 
> Warning(s): Implied smexitaimz.

Taking a deep breath, Draco strides towards the Hogwarts Express, but stops. After some deliberation, he turns around and looks through the crowd for a single, important face.

Catching the sight of raven-black hair, round glasses, and green tie, he speeds through the crowd.

When he gets to where the Slytherin should be, he is no where to be found. Sighing despondently, the blond Hufflepuff turns to shuffle back to the train, when he bumps into a solid chest.

"Ow," he cries out, holding his nose. "Look out where you-"

Looking up, he realises who it was he was about to scold. "Harry!"

Harry's arms are around Draco, squeezing the life out of him. "I don't want to leave for my relatives home..."

Though his voice is slightly muffled on the other teen's shoulder, Harry can still hear the older teen complain, "I'm going to miss you so much, Love!"

Harry lays a kiss on the platinum-blond head below his, then reluctantly lets go. "Just a month or so, then I'll be going to Sirius' place."

Draco straightens up, looking up at his lover. A split-second later, he grabs hold of Harry's wrist, dragging the raven-haired wizard over to the train, boarding swiftly.

When they find an empty compartment and situate themselves within it, Harry casts a quick Charm to lock the door and silence the entire room.

Turning over to his boyfriend, he nuzzles his neck - breathing in his scent, like honey - and kisses the pale skin. Kisses quickly become nibbles and licks, and Draco is holding onto his hair, sifting his fingers through the baby-soft curls.

"Haaarrrry," he moans, biting on a succulent, pink lip.

Harry moves his lips from that one spot, sure he's left a mark, and trails kisses up the blond's jaw until he meets the Hufflepuff's open lips.

About half an hour later, both teens are putting their clothes back on. Draco glances at Harry, then concentrates on fiddling with his own buttons.

A few minutes pass by, and Draco is surprised when a pair of strong arms encircles his waist, tugging until his back meets a chest.

A chaste kiss is laid upon his shoulder, and Draco turns to capture those tempting lips into a kiss.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you, too," Harry whispers back, grinning broadly.

And Draco knows that he will be able to survive this quick separation. After all, Harry will be there, waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ermahgerd, gais! Thank you for all of the subscriptions, and the kudos, the bookmarks, and even the comments! ^~^


	6. Stripes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has a very odd dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, my sister really wanted this done. Blame her for this... whatever it is.
> 
> Brownie points to anyone that can figure out the references. I have no idea when this would be, but it's definitely not Hogwarts-era xD
> 
> Prompt #22: Stripes

"Come on, Draco," Harry chuckled, nestled in a giant narcissus. "You just have to believe!"

Draco blinked, looking around at their surroundings. There were tall blades of grass, looking as if they reached as high as the goal posts for Quidditch. What looked to be pebbles were medium-sized rocks.

Then he turned back to Harry. Harry was wearing the oddest green outfit, with what looked to be tights. The tights showed off his muscular calves, while his strange shirt looked to be loose.

Harry wasn't wearing his trademark glasses, though he had his scar. There was a small hat nestled upon his raven locks, completing his strange outfit.

"What do you mean by that?" the blond Hufflepuff asked, arms crossed in front of his chest. He huffed when Harry merely jumped off of his flower, sidling alongside him.

"Just a little dust," he seemed to switch topics. "Then, we can allow Pansy to fly."

"Pansy?" Draco questioned, not quite understanding. "What does she have to do with anything?"

Out of the corner of Draco's eye, he could see a rustling of the tree-like blades of grass. Turning, he was shocked to see his Godfather nursing a black eye.

"Professor," he yelped, drawing closer. "What happened?"

"W-well," the man stuttered, uncharacteristically. "You see, I was opening up this tube of toothpaste, but it was really hard. I took out something to twist it open with, when the cap popped off and hit the wall. It missed me...

"But then, I ended up slipping on some water, and poked myself in the eye."

Blinking, Draco crept away. What in the bloody hell was toothpaste?

"Don't leave!" Professor Snape pleaded.

Draco ran away.

Then, Harry was running alongside him, and took out his wand. From where, the Hufflepuff would never know.

The next second, Draco was on all fours. Looking down, the blond realized he had hooves and white-on-black stripes.

He was a zebra!

Opening his eyes, Draco nearly gasped at the familiar ceiling above him. Turning in bed, he was pulled by strong arms into a warm, solid chest.

Interlacing his fingers with his lover's, he was surprised when a sleepy voice droned, "What did you dream of this time, Draco?"

"You turned me into a zebra." Draco deadpanned, eyes wide in horror.

A nose nuzzled at his neck, then kissed his shoulder. "Go to sleep and forget the silly dream, Love."

And with that, the hilarity was soon forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm sorry >~>


	7. Glare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potter was glaring at him, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-slash, gais! xD
> 
> Now, after that disaster of the last chapter (I beg ye for ye forgiveness), here is an actual drabble.
> 
> Prompt #8: Glare

Looking up, Draco met the glare of Harry Potter. He huffed, then averted his gaze.

Hannah elbowed him, "What's wrong?"

"Potter is glaring at me, again."

"What did you do, this time?"

"I may have stolen his DADA notes..."

"Draaaaay," she moaned, head in her hands.

"What?" he asked, spitefully. "It's not like he really needs them. He's the ace of his class."

"And we have different times with him!"

"Relax," the blond pat her head, pushing away his plate. "I'll give them back during class, today."

"This is why," Hannah started, picking up her bag. "Potter doesn't want to be your friend."

"Oi," Draco protested, following her lead. "That's a low blow!"

"Was it effective?"

"Super," he winced, pointing at the left side of his chest. "Right," prod, "here," prod.

"Cry baby!" she stuck out her tongue, patting Justin on the shoulder. "You coming?"

"Give me a second, will ya?"

"Fine," she waited patiently. Peering over at Draco, she realised the poor sod was staring at Potter. With a put-upon sigh, she said, "You know, he would be probably take your hand, if you would just be nicer."

Wrinkling his nose, clutching his bag to his chest, the other teen just muttered, "Meh."

"Meh?"

A nod was given as an answer, "Meh."

"Silly Dray-Dray," she cooed, mock-swooning. "You're always so articulate!"

Justin finally pushed away his plate, picked up his bag, and stood. "Let's goooo."

When the trio got to the Great Hall doors, Potter was standing there, waiting for his friends.

"Potter," Draco called, sashaying towards him. He opened his bag, fumbled inside, and took out several parchments. With a sigh, the Hufflepuff held them out towards him. "Here, your notes."

The raven-haired teen appeared surprised, then shook his head. "No, keep them. I don't really need them."

Draco grinned, then stuffed them back in his bag. Turning around, he muttered, "Thanks!"

When he made his way back to his friends, he stuck out his tongue. "Told you he didn't need them."

Hannah looked back, just in time to see a soft smile take up Potter's face.

'I wonder...' she thought to herself. 'Are those glares a cover for something else?'


	8. Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco, and the rest of the first-year Hufflepuffs, are lead to their common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #7, left behind

The first-year Hufflepuffs had been shown to the common room shortly after the feast. Draco huffed, his lower lip jutting out, in a graceful way, as the group of excitable Badgers – as one of the prefects referred to them – walked down a long corridor.

Schooling his expression into one of boredom, the young blond glanced this way and that, allowing a tiny flicker of a smile to cross his face. His ~~daddy~~   _father_ , was right in his description of Hogwarts. It was a magnificent castle, even bigger than the Manor, and had so many doors and portraits and staircases lining the walls. Draco can tell that he will have many fun years, in this place.

A student stopped suddenly, in front of him, and the young Malfoy heir ends up pressed against their back, nose throbbing.

“ _Ow!_ ” he yelled, clutching at his nose in a dramatization of his pain.

The student in front of him, a brunet with a small scowl fixed upon his lips, gasped, then sputtered, “I’m sorry, are you hurt?”

“Am I hurt?” Draco retorted angrily. Then, the blond sighed out, wincing at the throb in his nose. He looked up slightly, hand cradling his nose, and asked, “Am I bleeding?”

The brunet raised his eyebrows worriedly, and then placed his hand on Draco’s. The blond gasped and shook his head rapidly, “Never mind, forget it!”

The other boy grabbed hold of the smaller hand and yanked, inspecting the nose. “No, you’re not bleeding.”

Draco sniffed, grey eyes wide, “Are you sure? It feels like blood is trickling down my nose, as we speak. The pain is unbearable.”

To his utmost surprise, the brunet snorted, “Of course I’m sure, now stop being a whingey baby.”

“Oi!” one of the prefects yelled, before Draco could come up with an insult, sounding farther away than he had been, originally. “You lot, stop loitering and get over here!”

Glancing at each other, both boys smiled and rolled their eyes, racing to the rest of the group. They had been left behind from the rest, due to a short meeting, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idiot author finds herself loving Justin and Draco's bromance. Awe! :D
> 
> Did you guys enjoy this new drabble? I wrote dramatic!Draco xD


	9. Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's father lectures him during summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Drama and angst. I had a few people question how Draco's father treated him during the summer. However, I am also introducing a new element... I call it... JERNIE!

"You hopeless failure!" Draco's father growled, looking down at the blond. Draco was trying his best to  _not_  look how he felt: terrified out of his mind. His father had only ever looked this way after Draco had done something stupid, such as speak to a muggleborn at Diagon Alley. It had happened, and Draco had made sure he had never made eye contact with another of them, until Hogwarts happened.

Hogwarts, where Draco had been sorted in Hufflepuff. Hogwarts, where the defeater of the Dark Lord, Harry Potter, also resided. Hogwarts, where Draco had made friends with the muggleborns and half-bloods in his House.

Draco gulped at the look of pure disappointment Lord Lucius Malfoy sent him, as if  _he_  was one of the house elves that he often kicked around for sport. As if Draco had risen up his expectations, and totally destroyed them at the roots.

Draco couldn't bear to even look up at those familiar grey eyes of his father, anymore. He felt as if he would  _never_ amount to anything, at this moment.

* * *

  
**A few months later on September 1** **st** **…**   


* * *

Justin looked around Platform 9¾ for the head of platinum blond hair that had become familiar over the course of his first year at Hogwarts. This would be his second year, and he was so excited, he could barely stand it.

His mother fixed his clothing once more, and then patted his hair flat.

"Mum," he whined, irritated at her mollycoddling. He just wanted to get to Draco and his other friends, and start his next year  _already_. However, he couldn't do it if his mother kept performing the same actions over and over, again, stalling the inevitable.

Looking up into her eyes, he stated firmly, "I need to go, now. Please?"

She faltered, and then smiled uneasily. With a grudgingly given nod, Justin pecked her cheek and rolled his cart over to the Hogwarts Express.

In almost no time, he located a compartment. Ernie MacMillan, another one of his house mates, was sitting down, an arm on the sill of the window. The boy turned his head from the window and smiled at Justin in greeting, "How was your summer?"

Justin sat down across from him, leaning on the sill, as well. "Fine. We went to go see some relatives during the summer. Yours?"

Ernie sighed, "Urgh."

"That bad?"

"More like 'That boring?'"

"What, didn't you go out anywhere?"

"Yeah, but my mother and father usually took me out to those really boring balls. One of them was at Malfoy Manor, though."

Justin raised an eyebrow, "Was Draco there?"

"Yeah, but he looked really sad, for some reason. I think his father may have said something to him about his Sorting."

"Why would he do that?" Justin questioned, an eyebrow arched.

Ernie looked a bit confused, and then made a comprehending sound. "Oh, right. You're muggleborn. Draco's family is  _really_  into the old blood politics. Remember when he found out you were muggleborn and refused to look at you for a week?"

Justin nodded, remembering the incident. Draco had looked a bit… frightened, and had sat with Ernie for all of their classes for the rest of that week. Justin had been honestly confused on why he the flaxen-haired boy had behaved so strangely, and had readily accepted his apology with relief. They hadn't said a word about it since.

"Well, when I had confronted Draco, he told me that he was afraid of what his father would say and do. Then, after he had realized what he had said, threatened me with violence if I dared to repeat what he had said."

"Which you're doing right now…" Justin started. Ernie placed his handed over the brunet's mouth, and shook his head.

A few minutes later of idle chatter and giggles, and their other friend, Hannah Abbott, stepped into the compartment, dragging Draco Malfoy in with her.

After shoving the angered blond onto the seat next to Ernie, she placed her hands on her hips and  _Looked_  at him when he opened his mouth. Sighing resignedly, Draco slumped his shoulders and asked why she had dragged him here.

"Because something happened this summer, otherwise you would've been your usual, energetic self when I saw you boarding the train. Now, spill it!"

"It's not really any o-"the other Hufflepuff started pompously, folding his arms in front of his chest. Hannah seemed to  _dare_  him to continue the sentence, and he stopped, flushing a bright red of frustration.

"Now,  _speak_."

Justin shivered at her tone of voice, sharing a glance with Ernie. The hazel-eyed blond nodded his head, and then turned back to look at Draco. Justin didn't know why he felt compelled to look at him for a few more seconds before turning towards Draco, but he pushed it out of his mind.

"-elled at me this summer, and called me a hopeless disappointment. I figured if I distanced myself from you three, maybe he would be happier with me…" Draco muttered, looking down at his lap. His hands were fisted on his trousers.

Hannah huffed, and then wrapped her arms around the younger blond, squeezing him. Draco seemed to be shocked for a few moments, before finally returning the warm embrace, burying his face in her neck. Justin saw his body shake slightly, and heard the soft, muffled sobs that soon broke through of his carefully constructed barrier.

When the two broke away, no one mentioned the puffy eyes, nor did they comment on what just occurred. It wouldn't be fair to him.

Clearing his throat, Justin turned towards Hannah, she had taken a seat next to him, and said, "So, I found the most intriguing Chocolate Frog Card…"

They could hear Draco chuckled, and Justin knew that, despite the upset, the blond would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one was sad and hurt/comfort =/ But don't worry, the next one will be happier and upbeat xD
> 
> If you have any requests, I'm willing to work the prompts with them!


	10. Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's feeling miserable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #36, misery.
> 
> Pre-Harry/Draco.

As he was wont to do, Draco had made a habit of exploring the Hogwarts grounds. Usually, the young Hufflepuff skipped across rocks – laid out in such a way that he just felt the  _overwhelming_ compulsion to do so – and ran after butterflies. He was still a boy, after all, and boys did… well,  _boy things_. Well, at least that was what his Uncle Sev said – as the man dragged him back indoors, an hour or so before curfew.

And that's where Draco had started. No, not inside just before curfew. He had started running, and may have… accidentally wandered into the Forbidden Forest. It had happened without the blond knowing, though. Completely against his consent.

Pretty soon, he was perched atop a boulder, huddled inside his robes. The hat his mother had sent him was pulled tightly over his blushing ears, as his teeth chattered. His Warming Charms were never the best, and hardly did anything for his clothing, or his person.

The Hufflepuff cursed those same butterflies he had chased; why did they have to fly so far, that Draco had  _had_  to follow them into the dark and scary forest?

Draco was just… miserable. Yeah, that would be the correct description for his current situation.

He jumped slightly at a clawing sound. What was that?!

Ever the Slytherpuff – as Hannah usually described him, due to his borderline Slytherin-tendencies - the blond wanted no part in whatever was making those sounds. He was _still_  a second-year, darn it, and he wouldn't allow his life to be shortened due to some… some beast hidden within a school's grounds.

Really, what were the Founders thinking? Draco huffed in offense, and then shivered as a frightfully frigid wind blew on his neck, teasing him with the idea of just freezing to death.  _Here Lay Draco Lucius Malfoy_ , his tomb would read,  _He Died Mournfully Due to the Forbidding Wind_. Hah… Forbidding, because of the  _forest_.

He gazed up at the dark night sky, wondering why he was even  _here_? The boredom  _alone_  was threatening to send him into lunacy.

Another scratching noise. Draco jumped again, startled by the suddenness of the sound. Standing up shakily on his legs, knees buckling slightly, the Hufflepuff called out, "Anybody there?"

Feeling vaguely stupid and irritated at the absence of any answer, he was about to sit back down when a stumbling caught his ear. Turning his head towards the direction he thought it had come from, he jumped down from his boulder, grabbing hold of his wand in his left-hand.

"Hullo?" he called again, all Slytherin preservation instincts shouting at him to cut his losses and to just  _leave_  as quickly as he could.

Another noise and the distinct sound of another person's cry of pain, and Draco visibly relaxed. Walking closer, the Hufflepuff made his way towards the humanoid shape.

The figure stopped, looking this way and that. Draco held out his hands in a gesture of peace, "It's okay. I'm just lost."

"M-Malfoy?" he heard the timid voice ask, and Draco knew to whom it belonged to, all at once. Harry Potter, of all the people.

Huffing slightly at his misfortune, the Hufflepuff held out a hand for the other boy to take. Potter shrugged his shoulders and pulled himself up, causing Draco to sneer slightly in distaste.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" the blond snapped, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I think the question could be directed towards you, as well, Malfoy," the Slytherin replied, dusting off any stray blades of grass and dirt.

"As I have  _already_  said," he started, rolling his eyes. "I'm  _lost_."

Potter let out a mocking laugh, and then shook his head. "It figures you would, Malfoy."

Draco pulled his wand out and pointed it at the raven-haired boy's forehead, "Never underestimate a Hufflepuff, Potter. We may seem perfectly harmless, all about  _fairness_  and all that rot, but we've got a rather nasty bite. Tread carefully."

Potter snorted in derision, swatting at Draco's hawthorn. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

The scratching sound came again, even closer than before, and Draco looked for it. "Did you hear that?"

Potter nodded his head slowly, "Yeah, I reckon I did. What  _is_  that noise?"

As Draco walked closer, the sound got even louder, until he could also hear the distinct sounds of a small animal crying out. A whispered  _Lumos_  and a box came into sight. It moved side to side, the sounds of impact not very loud, and the top was open.

Draco sucked in a breath and let it out slowly, not wanting to release the sound he had been about to make.

But then it had  _purred_  and  _mewed_  and he just  _had to exclaim_ , "Awwwweeee!"

Dropping his wand in his robes pocket, the Hufflepuff knelt in front of the box and held his hands out, taking out the small kitten that had been abandoned inside. Cradling it to his chest, Draco nuzzled its fur.

"Oi, Malfoy," Potter called, "What are y—"

Potter was on his knees in an instant, emerald eyes huge behind his round spectacles. "Is that a…"

"Yeah," Draco grinned beatifically. After a few seconds, he realized whom he was with, and turned his smile down a notch, turning his body slightly away.

"C-can I touch it…?" Potter asked, his voice soft and gentle in light of the adorable creature. Draco vaguely wondered if it was part-Kneazle, as it automatically turned towards the Slytherin's questing hand. Letting out a sigh, Draco nodded his head, loosening his hold.

The kitten leapt into Potter's arms, nuzzling him as well. Potter laughed as a pair of paws batted at his tie, before it jumped right back onto the ground and rubbed its head on Draco's knee. Smirking, the boy stuck his tongue out at the  _pouting_  Slytherin and picked up the kitten.

After a few seconds of petting his new-found companion, Draco hesitantly questioned Potter, "Do you happen to know where we are?"

"Yeah, near the Black Lake," he replied just as softly, scratching behind the kitten's left ear. Getting up from the ground, he wiped off his trousers and turned towards the direction of the lake.

A few feet later, and Potter called back, "Come on, Malfoy. It's nearing curfew!"

Draco covered he kitten up as best as he could and followed the Slytherin.

Well, at least he wasn't as miserable, anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update D; I'm still assimilating myself into high school life.


	11. Drawer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco just wants to know where his bloody cat is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge/Prompt: The One AU World Boot Camp/Prompt #28: drawer. Additionally, entered into the Everything is Drarry Slash Prompt Challenge Contest, under category Simply/Prompt: pillowfight.
> 
> Sorry about lateness xD

Draco stomped over towards the Slytherin table, and cleared his throat pompously. Of course, the obnoxious twats just ignored him. Stupid git-faced Harry bloody Potter.

Draco stomped his foot once more and called out, " _Potter_!"

Potter finally turned around, and then smiled sheepishly at the fuming Hufflepuff.

"Malfoy, heeeey…" Potter waved awkwardly, averting his eyes from the simmering silver that were Draco Malfoy's eyes. Granger and Neville, the only students in the familiar Gryffindor red, averted their own gazes, engaged in a conversation with a reluctant Crabbe. Goyle was staring off into space, shovelling fork after fork of food into his mouth.

"Don't, 'Malfoy, heeeey,' me," Draco gave his best impression of the raven-haired Slytherin's voice, causing the nearby Slytherins to snigger. Potter narrowed his eyes in anger. "Where's Malevolence?"

"He's playing with Crookshanks?" Potter asked more than answered, cheekily.

"I dare say that my precious kitten is most certainly  _not_ chasing mice with that insufferable ball of evil."

"Malfoy," Granger grunted in disapproval.

"Granger," he mocked.

"Just because he bit you on the foot  _once_  does not mean…"

"He nearly  _killed me_ , Scarhead!"

"Please, it was a nip."

"It left a  _scar_!"

"We all have scars!"

"Don't group me with the likes of you. Now, where is my bloody cat?!"

Potter grumbled under his breath before pushing away his, barely tackled, plate of food and muttered his goodbyes. Draco stood off to the side of the table, tapping his foot impatiently.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later…**

* * *

"Why is he in a drawer?"

"I don't know…" Potter scuffed his trainer against the floor of the Slytherin dormitory, hands shoved in his pocket lazily. "But he looks comfortable, does he not?"

"But my Malevolence shouldn't be  _within_  the confines of a drawer, of all places," Draco pouted, arms crossed across his chest.

"Just leave Malvey alone," Potter sighed out, a hand running through his fringe. "Now, give him a ball of that yarn, and relax?"

Now it was Draco's turn to grumble, as he dug into his pocket to retrieve the ball of yarn that had become his kitten's favourite toy. The silver-collared black kitten mewled at the unexpected addition to his drawer, and started batting at it playfully.

Both boys chuckled at the amusing behaviour, but then caught themselves, looking away with an unnoticed flush to both of their cheeks.

Being as Slythindor as he was, Potter cleared his throat and said, "Look, do you want to stay in the dorm?"

Draco broke away from his observations of the kitten to look at the other wizard in bemusement, "Why would you ask that?"

" _Well_ , Malevolence isn't going to leave his drawer," he paused to laugh at the picture the black cat made, on his back and turning in order to pounce on a stray piece of parchment. "And I know that you want to have your day with the kitten start early, tomorrow being an exam."

Draco grunted, "Please don't remind me…"

Continuing on, Potter said, "Look, if it makes you feel any better, Nott is going to be sleeping over in another dorm tonight, so you can borrow his bed."

Draco contemplated this for a moment, for nodding his head in acceptance, "Fine, but you cannot play any pranks on me whilst I sleep."

"Slytherin's honour."

"Shut up," the blond playfully shoved the Slytherin, in a rare show of familiarity. "That's not even a thing."

"It's a Muggle thing."

"Ah," he drawled. "But, of course."

The next thing Draco knew, his face was full of grey pillow, the impact making a soft thud. The pillow slid to the floor, revealing a sniggering Harry Potter.

It escalated from there, and the two boys nearly exhausted themselves with the amount of dodges they had pulled.

Collapsing on Potter's bed, Draco made note of a little box-like thing with mismatched squares. Forgetting himself, he reach out for it and started fooling around, spinning in within the space between both of his index fingers.

He heard a sharp intake of breath, before Potter said, "What are you  _doing_?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked uninterestedly, trying to line up all of the squares on one side in one colour.

"You're messing up my progress!"

"What progress?"

"The progress I made on my rubix cube. I had an entire line of squares lined up as red!"

Draco glanced at the Slytherin, snorting at his frustration. Turning on his side, he held up the entire side of green, and Potter promptly shut his gob.

"Jealous, Potter?"

"You wish."

Draco threw his head back and laughed merrily. He never noticed the dust of pink that appeared on Potter's cheeks at the sound.

 


	12. Draco Writes a Letter to His Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, exactly as the title says... :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: CleopatraIsMyName
> 
> Challenge/Prompt: The One AU World Boot Camp/Prompt #47: laugh. Also, written for the "Favorite Character Boot Camp", the "OTP Boot Camp", the "Favorite Era Boot Camp", the "Slash/Femmeslash Boot Camp", the "Your Favorite House Boot Camp", and the "Everything is Drarry Slash Prompt Challenge Contest!"; for the prompts: #37, mail; #28, playful; #50, cat; #25, beginning; and #15, Butterflies in your stomach.

Settling down on his bed, Draco closed the curtains with a quick Locking charm, and pulled out specially-designed parchment from within the contents of a box underneath his bed.

Smiling to himself, he started his weekly letter to his mother.

 _Dear Mother_ ,

_Hogwarts has been a joy this year, though I needn't tell you that. You have lived it, after all._

_I have been getting rather splendid grades on all of my essays, especially in Potions. I'm glad that Professor Snape's blatant favouritism towards the Slytherins doesn't touch me. I'm guessing it's due to the fact that I'm probably one of his best students, though I've heard rumours that Granger is going top me again, this year._

_Despite that saddening thought, I have some exciting news:_

_I found a cat a few weeks ago! I know, I know, I should have mentioned this before, but I had to sort through what sort of cat it was (turns out to be a full Kneazle), and asking for permission to keep it with me._

_It's the most adorable thing ever! It is spotted black and white, with a most unique mixture of grey and green in its eyes. I have named it Malevolence, though Potter has taken to calling him Malvey. How I despise that nickname…_

_Oh, yes. Potter was there when I discovered the feline, and I have_ reluctantly _agreed to share custody of him._

_Something odd has been happening, though..._

_In the weeks since we've started this arrangement, Potter and I have been talking a lot more than usual. I keep getting this odd feeling of… Well, I guess it can best be described as Golden Snidgets fluttering about in my stomach. It's so peculiar, and I feel my cheeks warming up as it happens._

_What's even odder is the fact that this only happens when Potter happens to be doing something, like laughing or smiling. I have no idea what to do about this, and it's frustrating me._

_Not to mention that he has got playful, with the addition of Malevolence. He keeps us both on our toes, and it doesn't help that he's always doing something silly._

_Oh, I think I may have strayed from the original topic, but I'm at my wit's end!_

_I love you, Mother, and hope to see you during the Winter Hols. I'm not very sure about going home this year, though. Father has become to be scarier than usual, and I feel that I will only be a disappointment._

_Your Confused Son,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_(P.S.: Can you please send some specialized Kneazle food? And maybe some toys to keep him preoccupied?)_

_(P.P.S.: And more of those wonderful chocolates you sent last time?)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :P
> 
> Also, is anyone subscribed is currently waiting for A Stipulation of Prospering's newest chapter... Well, the next chapter will be uploaded on Tuesday. :P


	13. False Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's morning didn't start off very well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Draco in this one... Harry-centric :D

_'Today promises to be a bad day_ ,' Harry thought to himself, shortly after rousing from a restless sleep. The boy felt that he could list reasons as to just why he felt this way, but he just wanted to drift back off. However, he had a headache, for one. And, though it looked to be  _way_  too early to be awake, Goyle seemed to be unconsciously channelling an Erumpent. Harry should've been used to it by now, having shared a dorm with the other boy since day one at Hogwarts, but apparently he wasn't. At all.

Stifling a groan, Harry turned over in the four-poster bed and dug his head into the pillow, trying to force his brain to stop pounding into his skull. When that tactic didn't prove to bear any fruit, Harry threw the green covers off and padded towards the toilet, shivering at the difference in temperature.

Feeling significantly refreshed, though he still had the odd thump every now and then, Harry threw on his clothes and headed out for an early morning stroll.

The fresh air proved a great help, and Harry soon felt his headache soothed away by the cool wind. Smiling to himself, he headed straight for the Owlery to visit his snowy owl, Hedwig.

The room was as bright and brown as ever, and he could easily spot his owl perched on one of the edges of an open-hole. Smiling at the beautiful bird, he said, "Good morning!"

Hedwig hooted at him in greeting, and Harry felt that his previous meanderings were wrong: today might not be as bad as he had originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this :D
> 
> I just wanna thank everyone that has commented, so far, left kudos, or just viewed these drabbles once ;D It makes me happy to know that my writing is entertaining to you guys!


	14. Translation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's frustration is nearly palpable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge/Prompt: Written for the One AU World Boot Camp, the Favorite Character Boot Camp, the OTP Boot Camp, and the Slash/Femmslash Boot Camp/Prompts #45, translation; #5, love; #2, Agitated; and #15, Homework.
> 
> Rating: K+/PG
> 
> Word Count: 444
> 
> Characters/Pairings: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Pre-Harry/Draco slash.

"Dammit," Draco scrunched up his nose in disgust, before waving his wand and casting a Charm to get rid of the words he had just written. Dipping the tip of his quill back into the bottle of ink, the blond bent over his parchment and stared at the words needing translating.

Several mistakes later, and the Hufflepuff was nearly pulling out his hair from sheer frustration; but, of course, Malfoys didn't pull out their hair, so he was sitting on his hands to keep from doing so. The scrape of a chair to his left, and he nearly sighed from relief: a distraction!

At the sight of the person sitting next to him, Draco nearly groaned. Potter, just what he needed.

"What is it?" Draco pouted, slumping down in his chair. Who bloody cared about the Malfoy Rules, when he couldn't seem to get this translation work done? Whose idea was it to take Ancient Runes, anyway; Mother's, of course.

Draco was startled out of his moping meanderings when Potter cleared his throat.

"What?"

"I was answering your question, when you zoned out," the brunet chuckled, eyebrows raised. Draco wanted to slap the stupid off his face. "Now, as I was saying," Potter gave a pointed look in Draco's direction, but Draco sodding well didn't particularly care about his manners, as agitated as he was, at the moment. "I was getting ready to tackle my Potions homework, when I noticed you sitting here morosely, by yourself. I figured you were probably feeling lonely."

"No, I wasn't," Draco countered childishly, arms crossed.

When Potter gave another look, Draco said, "Fine, I'm just having a lot of trouble with this assignment they gave us in Ancient Runes."

"Oh," Potter scratched the back of his head, before scooting his chair over and leaning over Draco's parchment. The blond Hufflepuff's heart gave a little thump, and he almost missed what Potter said next.

"Hermione was having the same trouble with this," Potter sat back up, Draco's quill in hand. "She finally found the answer at the back of her textbook. The meaning is vague, at best, and hard to translate into Modern British English, but it proved fruitful."

Potter's hair was a little mussed from leaning over and running his fingers through it, and Draco's hand twitched. Doing his best to hold in the flush that threatened to brighten his pale cheeks, and succeeding at it, he looked over the words Potter had scratched into parchment.

'Love is found in the oddest of places,' it read.

Gazing over at the Slytherin, Draco felt his lips twitch slightly upwards. 'Yeah,' he thought to himself, putting away his things. 'Maybe it is.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late posting. I post on FFNet first, due to convenience, and it ran late into the night xD


	15. Wrinkled Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ernie questions reality itself, and Justin just wonders why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge/Prompt: Written for the One AU World Boot Camp and the Slash/Femmslash Boot Camp/Prompts #38, wrinkled nose; and #4, Question.

"Justin."

"Hm?" the blond hummed half-heartedly, flipping through his entire Potions textbook. A light kick to his shin brought his focus entirely on Ernie.

Ignoring the pitiful look and exaggerated wounded sound, the other Hufflepuff continued, "Have you ever wondered about how the professors manage to teach all their classes?"

Interest piqued, Justin curiously asked, finger on a random piece of text, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Ernie closed his eyes briefly, eyebrows creasing at the intersection. "Look at our schedules, and think about how they might coincide and interfere with the other morning and afternoon classes."

Justin raised his own eyebrows, before shrugging his shoulders and taking out his barely-ever-used-timetable. Glancing through it, he shook his head.

"I guess I see what you mean…"

Ernie rummaged within his own bag, before stretching over the table to place a timetable in Justin's left hand.

After a long, thoughtful look between both, Justin shook his head amusedly.

"You're right, surprisingly."

"What do you mean by 'surprisingly'?" Ernie turned his head to the side, pout playing at the corners of his lips.

Realisation took hold of Justin. He sighed exasperatedly before placing both timetables on his Potions textbook.

"Ernie?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you manage to get a totally different timetable from mine? I mean, we're in the same house."

"Draco gave it to me."

Justin rubbed his temples, feeling a new headache coming on at the thought of his other friend's behaviour.

"And why would Draco have it?"

"He stole it from Potter. He seemed pretty proud of himself, for some odd reason. That's when I noticed the impossibilities."

"Ernie?"

"What?"

"Stop breaking the fourth wall."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Justin wrinkled his nose at the other boy, before getting up to pack away his things.

"Where are you going? I thought you were doing homework?"

"I wasn't doing anything but flipping through my textbook," Justin grumbled. He ran a hand through his fringe once he was done, sighing long-sufferingly.

Ernie could've sworn he had heard him grumble, when his back was turned towards him, "It was blown as soon as you sat down."

Whatever that meant. But, for some reason, Ernie felt embarrassed at what he thought was the quietly muttered line more than anything else.

Shaking the thoughts from his head as best he could, he slumped forward in his seat and contemplated the secrets of the universe; well, Hogwarts' secrets, anyway..


	16. Sign of the Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Narcissa, a few years before Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge/Prompt: Written for the One AU World Boot Camp, prompt #3 (sign of the times).

"Mummy, mummy!" an exceptionally excited seven-year Draco chanted as his mother stepped within his bed chambers. The older woman giggled warmly, rearranging her robes as she settled on the floor next to her son.

Draco glanced up giddily, joyful to have his mummy with him in his room. Ever since his father had first had him moved into these larger rooms, farther away from his old nursery room and mother's quarters, he'd seen less and less of her. Her attention always seemed to be torn from him, divided between his father and their various parties.

Ducking his head, he rifled through the book he had just been dying to show her.

"Look, mummy!" Draco flipped to a page, finger tapping hard on one of the words. "This spell turns people into dragons!"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, playfully in response. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, yes!"

She brushed a tuft of her platinum locks behind an ear, before carefully taking the book out of her seven-year old's hands.

"Draconifors," she read. "Huh."

When she turned to look back at her child, he was twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Draco," she playfully scolded, placing a gentle hand on his smaller hands. "Malfoys must act with the dignity assuaged by their birth-given title."

Draco wrinkled his nose in confusion, a frown marring his forehead, before nodding his head reluctantly, more or less understanding the gist of her words. Relaxing his hands, he crossed his legs and laid them in his lap.

"So?"

His mother looked towards him affectionately, shaking her head in mild amusement.

"I haven't ever heard of this particular spell before... Hmph, but it definitely sounds like some sort of advanced Transfiguration spell." She smiled brightly at Draco, taking a closer look at the animated image above the spell title and description. Chuckling softly, she handed the book back to her baby boy before picking him up and placing him on her clothed lap. Her grin grew soft and small, at the realisation that Draco was getting heavier. Pretty soon, she wouldn't be able to pick him up quite as easily as she had used to.

Carding her fingers through his soft, flaxen hair, she spent the rest of the early morning with him, wondering at the future.


	17. Ideal Animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the One AU World Boot Camp, prompt #9 (ideal), the Favourite Era Boot Camp (#22, Creation), and the Favourite Character Boot Camp (#12, Art).

"Draco…"

The slender blond looked up from his doodling, "Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to come up with some new designs."

Hannah's forehead wrinkled slightly in confusion, as she took a seat next to her friend. Spread across the wooden surface of the common room table were papers with pictures on them - designs, actually. Picking up a rough sketch of a slithering snake, she squinted at Draco's, ironically, terrible handwriting. From what she could deign from the scribbled words, it was just a new idea. It had a check mark and smiley face on it, near the margins of the parchment, and Hannah felt a sigh of exasperation try to escape from her throat.

"What are these for?" she questioned, picking up a sketch of a fluffy bunny chewing on a carrot. In contrast to the previous one, this one had a background of a fenced-in garden, and the picture moved in animation, emphasising the adorable wrinkle of the bunny's nose as it nibbled on its carrot. Smiling brightly at just how cute the sketch was, Hannah leaned forward in her seat to pick up a few more.

Right when she'd began speculating over the "differences" between two sketches on the same parchment - Draco had actually wrote that word on there, and it felt vaguely like a game she'd seen once on the Daily Prophet, or in a book as a child - Draco finally answered with, "Remember that paper crane Transfiguration spell I found a year or two ago?"

Hannah nodded her head, giving up the game in light of a sketch of the Houses' animals.

"I found one similar to it a little while ago for use on a variety of other origami foldings, and I've tried to think of a sketch to try it on for a while..."

"Don't we have an essay for Transfigurations due on researching a miscellaneous spell in a week?"

"Yes, we do," Draco glanced up from his current project. "That's why I'm doing this!"

Hannah smiled softly at her friend, before picking up the sketch of the bunny.

"Draco?" she called, sliding the sketch over to her friend.

"Yes?"

"When you get the spell working, can you see if you can fold me a paper bunny?"

When her friend merely waved a hand in agreement, Hannah squealed in happiness.


	18. Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco hadn't known what to expect during his first ride on the Hogwarts Express. And even if he had, it certainly wouldn't have been this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge/Prompt: Written for the One AU World Boot Camp, (#2, Disappointment), the Favourite Era Boot Camp (#6, Train Station), the Favourite Character Boot Camp (#40, Children), the Slash/Femmeslash Boot Camp (#3, Year), and the OTP Boot Camp (#11, Fascinated).
> 
> Characters/Pairings: Pre-Drarry

"Mother," Draco whinges, lip stuck out in a slight, unconscious pout.

"Draco!" she mimics, hands patting down the sides of his new set of plain, black robes. She frowns as she picks at a piece of lint, postponing the inevitable journey to the train station.

"Mummy, I know what you're doing," Draco puts his foot down, hands crossed in front of his chest. "We need to go, or else we'll be late to the Hogwarts Express."

Huffing slightly, Narcissa brings herself back up to a standing position, hands on her delicate hips. With a slightly pained expression upon her normally calm, cool face, she then places her hands on his shoulders.

"I understand," she hesitates momentarily. Draco watches in mild confusion as she glances about the room without her usual subtlety, before ducking down once again to lay a chaste, affectionate kiss upon his forehead.

Turning, Narcissa snaps her fingers in a call for a house elf. Once it arrives with a near-silent pop, she commands it to locate her wayward husband.

Draco shifts uneasily on his feet, recalling what his father had told him just the previous night: 'Make the Malfoy family proud, Draco. Don't allow others to sway you in your views. Don't allow anyone entrance into your feelings and secrets.'

It's not something Draco really understands, despite the amount of Malfoy Family Lessons his father has encroached upon him. From tales drawn from his mother, father, and his private tutors, Hogwarts will be a new experience, one that will live with him for years beyond graduation. All he really wants is for a quiet year, one filled with happiness and laughter.

It was normal to want for something as small as that, right?

When his father finally enters the room, Draco pastes a sombre expression over his nervous visage. He frowns when his father frowns, and realises he's not nearly as good at hiding his emotions as he should be, at that point.

"Draco," his father greets, reaching out a hand for his son. But before Draco readily takes the larger hand in his, his father instead makes a detour, and he feels its solid warmth on his head.

Surprised, he merely stares at his father for a few silent seconds, before murmuring a similar greeting to Lucius.

"Now, are we ready to go?" he inquires, hand falling back to his side and gaze sliding from Draco to Narcissa as smooth as the most graceful of swimmers. Narcissa smiles blandly, nodding her assent.

Checking the time via Tempus, silent alarm may have been apparent on anyone else's face but Lucius'. Instead, he merely lifts an eyebrow in disapproval, and unsheathes his wand.

"We must leave now if we aren't to be late," he states imperiously. Draco can hear the undertones of irritation with using Muggle transport, such as a train, to arrive at the school. It's a topic that has appeared to fascinate his father for the past month or two, since Draco had first received his Hogwarts letter.

Narcissa grips Draco's hand, and Draco grips it back, sending a swift smile his mother's way. The corners of her mouth quirk up slightly, and he finds that the nervousness has nearly left his being. It's always a relief to see his mother smile, even if it weren't quite as large as his own.

His mother steps to the side and Draco feels the ordinary, constrictive feeling of Apparition wrap around him. He tries to not look as disoriented as the mode of transport usually makes him feel, and stands tall on his feet, glancing from one corner of the station to another.

They seem to already be at Platform 9 and 3/4, not a trace of a Muggle in sight. Not that Draco would know a Muggle from sight alone; he only infers that they wouldn't be wearing the same clothing as wizards. He tries not to allow his thoughts to venture on further down that alley.

A flash of dark hair among several heads of bright red steals into Draco's sight, and he wonders just what wizard would be associating with the Weasleys so early on. He finds he is oddly fascinated, despite himself.

"Draco," his father says. Draco immediately swivels to glance up as his father. Blank façade gives way the slightest bit to an expression similar to the one his mother had shown him earlier. "Today, you will leave us for Hogwarts. Know that I am proud of you."

Draco bobs his head and swallows thickly, not yet wishing to leave his parents' sides. His luggage is suddenly by his side, and Lucius and his mother Levitate the suitcases in suit.

When they arrive to the train itself, Draco marvels at its size and machinery, and wonders if this, too, holds the touch of Muggles.

When he turns around, he can see Crabbe and Goyle, parents in tow, make their way towards them.

While his father and mother catch up with the four in conversation, Draco excitedly waves to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hi," he mutters, biting the inside of his cheek to halt the smile that threatens to spring forth, as bright as the sun itself. It's not really a surprise to him when he even fails at that. "How's it going?"

Both boys share a glance with the other, before letting loose their own similar grins, though they are quick to conceal them in record time. Draco marvels at how easy the shift is for them.

"Fine," Goyle grunts. "We just arrived."

"Mother and Father told me that I am to always follow and listen to you," Crabbe adds.

"Father never told me anything about that," Draco frowns. He sneaks a peak at his father, but Lucius is still engaged in chatter with Crabbe and Goyle Seniors. "But I guess if your parents told you to do so, then you must."

The trio stands around awkwardly for a few more minutes before Lucius finally breaks away, Draco's luggage still held in mid-air behind him, trailing behind. Draco hurriedly takes out his own wand and takes over the task swiftly, sharing a look with his father.

"Goodbye," Lucius says. Draco bobs his head and the nervousness and panic comes back just as quickly as it seemed to have left.

With a last glance at his mum, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle board the train.

"I want a Chocolate Frog," Crabbe says suddenly. Draco glances back at the boy in bemusement. As a result, he doesn't notice the boy in front of him until it's too late, and they're both sprawled on the floor on impact.

"Ow," the boy groans. Draco glances at him after picking himself up, and nearly sneers at the sight of a Weasley. Not far behind him is the dark-haired boy he spotted with the family earlier, pulling up Weasley to his feet.

"Watch your step next time, Malfoy," Weasley spats. The other boy appears to look vaguely disapproving of his friend's show of temper.

"I wasn't looking," Draco needlessly points out. "And I'm not the only one who seems to need to, Weasley. Why don't you use your friend's glasses?"

When Draco looks back at the boy who'd held his fascination just after seeing his head of hair, he looks a combination of the previous disapproval, along with an additional irritation. Draco feels oddly disappointed in himself, and he suddenly wants to flee to an empty compartment in a need to escape the peculiar embarrassment the expression afflicts upon him.

"Come on, Ron," the boy says, tugging on Weasley's sleeve. Weasley sends another glare Draco's way before reluctantly following his friend.

After the two disappear into a compartment near the end of the hall, Goyle says, "So, that's Harry Potter?"

Draco's eyes widen before he slaps his forehead.

Harry Potter? He should've known! Or, something. Okay, maybe not known, but he shouldn't have let his temper get the best of him.

He remembers his father telling him, if he ever finds a chance to speak with Potter, that he should do his level best to at least become acquainted with him, if not become friends.

'Connections are everything, Draco.'

Feeling exhausted, the nervousness and panic giving way to an unfamiliar tiredness, Draco locates his an empty compartment, decidedly farther away from Potter and Weasley.

Staring out of the window, students still boarding the train or bidding their parents an adieu, Draco sighs and wonders just what else could go wrong.

Later on, after eating two helpings of sugar-filled sweets, on the verge of a sugar high, he knows it could be a lot worst.

Like getting Sorted into Hufflepuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support :3
> 
> Now you guys know why Draco was acting a bit peculiar during his Sorting. Poor git had a sugar rush to end all sugar rushes XD His thoughts were a bit weird.


	19. Ill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupid Potter gave Draco his stupid cold, and even had the bloody nerve to confuse Draco and his stupid, throbbing head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge/Prompt: Written for the One AU World Boot Camp, (#31, Ill), the Favourite Era Boot Camp (#41, Hurt), the Favourite Character Boot Camp (#7, Pain), and the Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp (#45, Unexpected).
> 
> Pre-Drarry, once again.

"Ah-choo!"

Grimacing in disgust of himself, Draco lays back on his bed in the near-silent Medical Wing, trying to will himself better; or, at the very least, to a deep, restful sleep.

It was just like Potter to catch a cold and then somehow pass it to Draco. He shouldn't have ever allowed the git share time and custody of his lovely, lovely Kneazle, Malevolence. He shouldn't have ever let Potter come so close to him in order to pass the cat over. But he had.

'Oh, woe is me,' Draco thought pitifully. After coughing harshly, he whimpered in pain and defeat. His head seemed to throb in perfect unison with every single hack he let loose.

"Malfoy?" he heard. He hadn't even noticed the footfalls echoing in the large, expansive room, and he wondered if colds also slowed down your senses. Or, maybe it was just self-pity drowning out everything else but his own thoughts.

The curtain was carefully pulled away, revealing a perfectly coiffured Potter - well, would be perfect, if the idiot didn't have such messy hair, and if he had learned how to tie his tie correctly.

"C'mere," Draco tried to growl. His voice came out rather softer and hoarser instead, like a lion cub not yet able to roar.

Potter stayed by the curtain dumbly, and Draco waved his hand towards himself impatiently, in a beckoning motion. Grunting slightly, he clumsily sat up, and waited for Potter to finally come to his senses and realise Draco was being more than serious enough for the both of them.

Potter stepped in closer, warily, and continued to do so until he was close enough for Draco to pull forward by his necktie. He felt the other boy stiffen from surprise, and Draco rolled his eyes in irritation. Deciding not to do that again, after a wave of dizziness hit him with alarming force, Draco set to redo Potter's tie clumsily done tie.

"How in Merlin's name you still haven't managed to actually tie your necktie correctly is beyond me," Draco cleared his throat, satisfied with the knot before sinking back into the bed with an audible sigh of relief. Oh, but was his body sore.

Glancing back at Potter, Draco noticed the git was still just standing by his bedside, seemingly speechless by the good Draco had done for him. That necktie had always driven him to the depths of insanity. It was more than a little relieving that he'd finally been able to do something he'd longed for since first-year.

"Potter, did you actually come here for a reason, or is there something else you need me to fix for you?"

That certainly provoked a response, if the glare the Slytherin sent his way was of any consequence.

"Yes, Malfoy," Potter shook his head in what seemed to be annoyance, placing a load of parchment on Draco's blanketed lap. Blinking in bewilderment, Draco picked through the pile and realised they were notes from all his classes, in the familiar penmanship of his friends, and even... Potter?

"I was designated with giving you the notes from today by your other friends," Potter said. Draco was still feeling stupefied at the realisation that Potter, apparently, considered him a friend, if what he'd implied had any significance. Coughing softly into the curve of his inner-elbow, Draco sat back up in his bed to read through the list of assignments attached to the stack of notes. "Well, that's it. Goodbye."

"Wait," Draco called out, still staring at the parchment from Defence Against the Dark Arts. "Potter."

Potter, who had just stepped behind the curtain, paused and peered back at Draco.

Flushing deeply, Draco muttered, "Thank you."

And then felt even more embarrassed when Potter merely smiled softly at him before responding with an equally soft, "You're welcome."

Clearing his throat, Draco shuffled the parchments about before placing them gently on the nightstand by his bed and lying back.

"Well," he thought to himself, smiling into his pillow. "That was different."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like, with every single Hufflepuff!Draco post, he grows even more as a character XD
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and all the support :3


End file.
